


A Good Old Fashioned Lance Family Christmas

by Scylla87



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attraction Between Strangers, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2018, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Party Crashing, Stranded At The Holidays, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, family gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Sara is so glad that she is going to be able to come home for the holidays this year, but she is not excepting to find out just how much things had changed while she was gone. Between her parents' divorce and her dad's new girlfriend, she is not ready for anymore surprises. So of course her sister would show up with her husband's hot co-worker, who has been stranded in Star City due to a snowstorm. Just her luck.(Submission for Captain Canary Secret Santa forcrazygirlne)





	A Good Old Fashioned Lance Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/gifts).



> Hello there. I really hope that you like this one. I wrote it for Secret Santa for [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne). It ended up a bit longer than I meant for it to, but I was able to incorporate all three prompt ideas in there somewhere: ugly holiday sweaters, do you want to build a snowman, and everyone at this party keeps teasing us about being a cute couple. I just hope that it is something that they enjoy. If not, I am very sorry. I promise that I did really try with this one.

A Good Old Fashioned Lance Family Christmas:

 

The snow crunched under Sara’s boots as she walked toward the car waiting at the curb. There hadn’t been snow like this in Star City for years, and as she threw herself into the back of the cab she was glad that her plane had managed to land before the storm got any worse. Already they were talking about having to cancel flights in and out of the airport. She let out a sigh of relief that she was lucky enough to have made it before that happened. It had been years since she had managed to pull herself away from work to come home, and the last thing she would have wanted was to spend the holiday in some random airport instead of at home with her family. The guilt of all those missed holidays weighed on her even as the car pulled away from the curb and headed toward her childhood home. Her father had never tried to make her feel guilty all those times she hadn’t come, had always said he understood, but the guilt had consumed her all the same. She was home for this holiday though, and if what she had heard was correct, Laurel was coming home too. Both the Lance girls under one roof, it had been an eternity since that had happened. For years now there had always been something that kept one of them away year after year. But they were both coming home now, and it was going to be just like it had always been, ugly Christmas sweaters and all. The thought filled Sara with a joy she couldn’t put into words. She used to hate them when her mother had made her wear them growing up, but now the sweaters had become a part of the Lance family holiday tradition. Maybe they would even take a picture in front of the fireplace just like they used to. That thought was exciting too. The snow only added to her excitement. When they were kids, her and Laurel had loved the snow, always playing in it for hours on end until their limbs ached and they couldn’t feel their fingers and toes anymore. The first snowfall of the year had also been a tradition for them, and the fact that it was snowing for their triumphant return home seemed like a sign of good things to come. It had been a long time since they had both been able to come home for the holidays, too long. As she glanced out the cab window Sara smiled at the swirling snow. This was going to be the best holiday in years, she could feel it.

 

 

The house was all lit up when Sara’s cab pulled into the driveway. She smiled broadly. Her mother had always gone a little overboard with the lights and this was no exception. If anything, she had outdone herself this time. The thought of how long it must have taken her dad to hang all of it made her laugh. She could almost hear him grumbling now. The sound filled her ears, and it sounded like home. It had been way too long since this sight had greeted her. Seeing the lights had heartened her in a way that she didn’t know that she needed. An unspoken fear seemed eased all of a sudden, though she couldn’t put her finger on why. “Thank you,” she said to her driver, handing over the money for her fare. “Hope you have a happy holiday with your family.”

 

She sighed softly as she climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her with a snap. This was what she had been anticipating for the better part of a month, a real authentic Lance family Christmas. It brought back so many memories of all the holidays she had spent in this house growing up. There were so many things that had always been staples of their family get-togethers: overdone lights, ugly sweaters, pictures by the fire, and playing in the snow. They were going to do all of it this year, of that she was sure. The whole family back together, like it was meant to be. She could practically smell her father’s roasted turkey all the way from the end of the dive. Her mouth watered at the thought, though it would be hours still before they would be ready to eat. There had always been tons of food too, another happy memory that she stood contemplating. The sound of the cab pulling away roused her from her daydreams, reminding her suddenly that she was standing in the cold when she could have taken cover in the warmth of the house by now. With another happy sigh she pulled her suitcase behind her and headed for the front door.

 

The door swung open almost as soon as her hand connected with the wood. A blond woman stood on the other side that Sara had never seen before. The sight caught her off guard. Her father hadn’t mentioned anyone joining them when they had spoken on the phone. “Oh,” she said awkwardly, “hello.”

 

“Sara, right?” the woman asked, like it was a perfectly normal question to ask a stranger. Her upbeat demeanor was unsettling.

 

“And you are?”

 

“I’m Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mom.” She smiled broadly. “But don’t just stand out there in the cold, come in, come in.”

 

The invitation had Sara biting her tongue. Who was this woman to invite her into her childhood home? And more importantly, what was she doing here? Try as she might, Sara could find no reason why this woman should be here, welcoming guests in her parents’ house. Why hadn’t her mother opened the door? She gazed at her suspiciously as she entered the house. “Where are my parents?” she asked when the woman proved capable of holding her questioning glare, something most people weren’t able to do.

 

The question itself made Donna look away, an awkward moment passing between them. “Quentin is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the bird before he shoves it back in the oven.” There was a suspicious lack of mention of her mother.

 

Sara let the omission pass, turning her attention instead to the lack of other guests in the house. “Are Felicity and Oliver here as well?” she asked, though she hadn’t seen their car outside. Or any car outside for that matter. Where was this woman’s car if not in the driveway? Why would her car be anywhere but the driveway?

 

Donna was smiling at Sara but there was an uneasiness to her gaze as well. She seemed nervous for some reason. “You’re the first to arrive.”

 

Other than you. Sara wanted to add that so bad but managed to hold her tongue. Something was going on here, and she didn’t appreciate being kept in the dark. “I’ll just go see my dad then,” she said with her best friendly smile. “It was nice to meet you.” She added that last part as an afterthought in an effort to smooth over her rudeness. This woman was her friend’s mother after all. It was better to be polite as much as possible, at least until she got answers about what was going on. She was probably just being nice and helping her parents with the party or something, and here Sara was being rude for no reason.

 

Her suitcase rolled across the wood floor with a clatter as she made her way toward the kitchen. As she walked she took in the decorations around the house. Just like outside everything was just a tad bit more overdone than it had ever been when she was a kid. Every surface seemed to be covered with something whether it be Santas or snowmen or reindeer galore. Much of it was new, things that Sara had never seen before. The unease form the trip returned suddenly but she pushed it from her mind. “Dad,” she called softly.

 

Quentin Lance popped his out of the kitchen. “You’re here,” he said with a broad smile. “I was afraid with the weather that you’d have to cancel again.” He came out to wrap her in a tight hug that lasted a little too long to be a simple greeting. “It’s good to have you home. Your sister hasn’t made it yet.”

 

The reminder of the increasingly worsening weather was just another thing to sour her mood. Hopefully Laurel would still be able to make it. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” she said, more to herself than to her father.

 

Quentin released her from the hug reluctantly. “I’m sure you’re right. I’m just too excited to have both my girls home not to worry. Did you have a good trip?”

 

She took him in. He looked better than the last time she had seen him, far less pale and drawn. His apron covered up the sweater he had on, but she was sure that it was the one with the reindeer she had given him when she was six. The sight brought a smile to her face. “The trip was good. The weather wasn’t too bad until we were coming in to land.” There had been those whispers about cancelations and rerouting flights, but she decided not to mention that to him. “How’s dinner coming?”

 

Her father looked over his shoulder toward the stove. “Good. Why don’t you take off your coat and help me out? I need assistance if we plan to eat sometime this century.”

 

She chuckled at that and discarded her coat onto the top of her suitcase, revealing a sweater that almost matched his own but not quite so busy. It was skirting the line of ugly Christmas sweater, and she knew that the second her mother saw it she would disapprove. She stifled a sigh and followed her father into the kitchen, careful to close the door behind them to block out the sound of their voices. “Where’s Mom?” she asked. Surely she should have been here by now.

 

He looked uncomfortable as he turned to continue preparing the turkey. “She’s not coming this year.”

 

The words hit Sara in waves, each one pulling her further and further out to sea. How were they supposed to have dinner without her mother? “I thought that we were supposed to all be together as a family. This doesn’t have anything to do with that woman who opened the door does it?” She knew that her tone sounded hurt but couldn’t be bothered to mask her upset.

 

“Donna is not just some woman; she’s my… well her and I are seeing each other, have been for almost a year now. And I would appreciate it if you would be nice to her. She was very nervous about meeting you and your sister, so you better not do anything that would hurt her. This is her first Christmas after all, and she went to a lot of trouble to get it right.” He turned to look at her with the same stern look on his face that he had worn every time she was about to leave the house as a teenager. “Her being here has nothing to do with your mother. I was going to wait until your sister got here, but your mother and I got a divorce.”

 

Divorce. The word echoed through her mind. She had known that they were having problems but had assumed they were working on things. A trial separation she could understand. But divorce? Her father was saved from being asked to explain further by the sound of the doorbell. “I should go see who that is,” she said, exiting the kitchen without a backward glance.

 

In the end she needn’t have gone to get the door. Donna had already grabbed it and was greeting the newcomers warmly. Worse, one of the newcomers was her sister, who was hugging this interloper like they were old friends. She was smiling and everything. “Laurel,” she said to get her sister’s attention.

 

Laurel released Donna from her grip and turned toward Sara. “There you are. I haven’t seen you in ages.” She crossed the room to hug Sara as well as if she hadn’t just done the same to a complete stranger. “I’m glad you could come home.”

 

“You too.” It was all Sara could think to say as her sister released her. What the hell was going on?

 

As the pair pulled away she turned to greet her brother-in-law as well only to freeze upon spotting the man beside him. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. The stranger was older than her by at least ten years with faint lines around his eyes and grey in his hair, but she found herself attracted to him all the same. Suddenly she was glad that she had skirted the line of the ugly sweater requirement this year. Just the memory of some of the less flattering options she could have gone with were enough to make her want to die of shame. The last thing she wanted was to make a bad impression in from of whoever this hot older guy was in the dark grey coat talking to Tommy. “I didn’t know you were bringing anyone with you,” she whispered to her sister, careful to keep her voice disinterested.

 

Laurel turned to follow her gaze. “Oh that’s just Len. He and Tommy work together. It wasn’t planned for him to join us, but his flight to Central City got grounded and I hated for him to have to spend the holiday alone.”

 

Sara nodded, taking the words in. So he was hot and a doctor. Good to know. Bring home a stray sounded exactly like something that Laurel would do. It was completely in line with the work she was doing at the Justice Project, saving people who didn’t have anyone else. She was always thinking of the best way to help people. “Well, the more the merrier,” Sara replied.

 

“Though you know we are going to have to indoctrinate him into the Lance family tradition of looking like loons at Christmas. Though that one isn’t bad. Just wait until you see what I put Tommy in.” Laurel laughed.

 

 “If you insist, he and Dad might be the same size. I’ll just set the table for one more. Hopefully he’s still here when I get back.”

 

She disappeared in a flash while her sister continued to laugh behind her. This was certainly going to be interesting. Between Dad’s girlfriend and Laurel messing with Tommy’s hot coworker, Sara was definitely going to need a drink to make it through the day. Not at all how she imagined this holiday was going to go. They were supposed to all be together, the whole Lance clan and a few friends. It was supposed to be just like old times. But now everything was wrong. She just had to breathe through it and everything would be okay. “Hey Dad,” she said, ducking her head into the kitchen as she walked by, “Laurel and Tommy are here, with a guest.”

 

The word guest had the effect of perking her father up. “Does this guest have the proper attire?” You never would have known that he had spent years complaining about the traditional sweaters himself by the way he spoke.

 

“I don’t think so. He had his coat on still, but Laurel was talking like he might need to borrow something.” With that Sara continued down the hall to grab another place setting.

 

By the time she had returned to the living room. Oliver and Felicity had also arrived with Thea and Roy and some kid that she had never seen before. Everyone was hugging their way around the group. She quickly got swept into it, hugging her way around until she had gotten almost everybody. “Hey,” she said once they were done, looking around at the assembled group. “Is this everybody?” Her eyes lingered on the kid pointedly for a moment but didn’t ask.

 

“I think so,” Laurel said, looking around as well. “Unless you invited anyone else.”

 

“No.” Who else would she have invited? Sara glanced around the group again but didn’t see Tommy’s guest anywhere close by. Donna had also disappeared to who knew where. “But if we aren’t waiting for anyone else, I suggest that we get into the eggnog.”

 

“Curtis isn’t here yet,” Thea said suddenly.

 

“He’s having dinner with the new boyfriend,” Felicity corrected her.

 

Sara took a moment to wonder who the fuck Curtis was as the rest of them dissolved into random conversation. Everyone had something to say, some piece of information that meant nothing to her. Had she really been gone so long that all these changes had occurred that she knew nothing about. New people were all around, her dad’s girlfriend, this strange kid standing awfully close to Oliver, and now Curtis, whoever that was. The thought brought a frown to her face. Did she even belong here anymore? She stood on the outside of the group and wondered for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted almost at once by the arrival on the scene of the handsome coworker her brother-in-law had brought along, wearing the most ridiculous sweater she had ever seen. The snort she gave was involuntary. “You did not warn me there was a uniform,” the man said with a pointed glare at Tommy.

 

Tommy threw up his hands, his own sweater almost as bad. “I did warn you about my wife though, and yet you still chose to have dinner with us.”

 

“My options were a bit low on the ground at the time.”

 

The sound of his voice sent a chill down Sara’s spine. There was a Midwestern twang to the way he spoke that intrigued her. Everything about him intrigued her though. She wanted to get to know him better. Laurel had said he was going back to Central City. Was that where he was from? What was he doing all the way in Star City then? Whatever it was, she was glad of the chance to have a little eye candy at dinner. She took a moment to take him in, her eyes lingering on the ridiculous blue shirt he wore. The phrase Merry Christmas was the only thing that kept her from seeing Santa’s junk as he flashed the world. “Personally,” she said with a mischievous smile, “I like the sweater. It brings out your eyes.”

 

And they were beautiful eyes, an interesting blue grey focused on her intently. There was another chill that spread from her head all the way down to her toes. This was clearly a man who was as used to staring down opponents as she was. Holding his eyes was an interesting challenge that she wasn’t used to. “I’m Sara, by the way. Laurel’s sister.” She held out her hand to the man.

 

“Leonard Snart,” he supplied.

 

There was a spark as their hands touched. Sara found it difficult to hold his gaze suddenly. “Nice to meet you,” she mumbled. “Does anyone want anything to drink? I’m buying.”

 

“And by that she means she will retrieve the liquor she smuggled in,” Oliver added with a grin.

 

She let the comment slide and went to retrieve the bourbon from her bag. “Who says we spike the eggnog?” she asked once she had returned. She held the bottle aloft so everyone could see she was serious.

 

To her surprise Laurel looked sourly at the bottle. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You know that Dad can’t drink, and I’d prefer not to myself, if it’s all the same to you.”

 

“So we’ll make another batch and spike that.” Laurel only looked somewhat appeased by that. “Good. It’s settled. Who wants to help make this holiday festive? Thea I know you’re down. Anyone else?” Her eyes scanned the crowd but no other hands were raised. “Just the two of us then. Killjoys.”

 

There was a deep laugh close by. She turned to find that the sound had come from Leonard, Tommy’s hot coworker and had to work hard to keep her cool. “Do you want to help?” she asked him playfully.

 

“I think I’ll sit this one out, but you two have fun.”

 

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment too long and Thea eventually had to drag her away so they could get to work. Even as they walked away, she could still feel his eyes on her. It was a struggle not to turn around to check if the feeling was just in her head or not. “Hey, who’s the kid with Oliver and Felicity?” she asked, trying to push Leonard from her mind.

 

“Oh that’s William,” Thea supplied, like that was explanation enough.

 

“And William is?”

 

Thea stopped in her tracks and stared at Sara disbelievingly. “You mean no one told you? He’s Oliver’s son. His mother was some woman that Oliver knew years ago when he was pretending to go to college. She didn’t tell him that he had a son until she’d already gotten sick. There was barely time for them to get to know each other before she died. Poor kid. It’s got to be hard to have to move halfway across the country to live with a man you barely know just because he’s your father. Not that Ollie isn’t trying. But still.”

 

The explanation left Sara speechless for a long moment. The idea that Oliver Queen had a kid was hard to wrap her brain around. Though given who he used to be, it would be a surprise if he didn’t have a kid or two running around out there. “Has he thought to track down other old girlfriends just in case they have similar secrets?” she asked suddenly.

 

Thea laughed at that. “That’s what I said. We wouldn’t want William to suddenly find out he has siblings a few years down the line after all.” Sara joined in on the laughter as they continued on toward the kitchen. Her dad and Donna could be seen through the doorway, hard at work on dinner. The sight was like a lead weight in her gut, but her dad had asked her to be nice. She was determined to respect that wish.

 

“So,” Thea asked suddenly as they walked through the doorway. “What was that about between you and that guy?”

 

“What guy?” Quentin Lance asked, turning from the stove to look at Sara suspiciously. “Did you bring someone with you?” It was clear that he would not be pleased if she had.

 

“No Dad,” Sara said, rolling her eyes. “She was talking about the guy Laurel and Tommy brought. I was just teasing him about the sweater you lent him. It’s horrendous, by the way. Where’d you even find it?”

 

“I bought him that,” Donna said, sounding hurt.

 

Sara’s mouth opened and closed, unsure how to smooth over her blunder. “I didn’t mean that bad. It fits the theme perfectly. In this family, the more ridiculous the better.” Her father looked pleased by the attempt as she shot him an apologetic look. “Thea and I were just going to make some eggnog if we won’t be in you guys’ way.”

 

Donna looked over her shoulder at them uncertainly. “I made some and left it on the coffee table. Did I not do it right?” She looked at Quentin, worry etched all over her face, making Sara feel even worse.

 

“I haven’t tried it yet, but I’m sure that it’s fine. We were just going to make another batch for those that might like theirs with a little extra kick.”

 

“And I suppose I’m meant to forget that Thea and Roy aren’t 21 yet?” her father asked sternly, though there was a slight smile on his face all the same.

 

“Naturally Roy and I won’t be drinking any of the new batch. I’m just here to make sure that Sara gets at least some of the liquor in the bowl.”

 

He nodded, almost like he believed the lie, and went back to cooking. Sara elbowed Thea pointedly and tried to stifle her laughter. Maybe this was going to be an okay holiday after all.

 

 

Everyone was clustered in the living room when Sara and Thea returned with the fresh batch of eggnog. “My dad did want me to mention that there should be no underage drinking under his roof,” Sara said as she set the new bowl down next to the other one.

 

The pronouncement seemed to amuse most of the party. “I think that means you William,” Roy said, bending down to scoop some of the spiked eggnog into a cup.

 

The boy looked shy at being addressed and shifted a little closer to his dad. Sara still found that an absurd piece of knowledge and stood there dwelling on it for a moment. Once she had finally shook herself from her thoughts she got some eggnog herself and raised her glass in a toast. “It is so nice to be back here with you all again. It has been too long since we were altogether. We can’t let that happen again. But for now, I say that those of us that can should get super drunk, and then we should go play in the snow like a bunch of overgrown children.”

 

The group gave a collective chuckle and each took a drink of whatever they were holding. “I’m not going outside,” Laurel said suddenly. “It’s way too cold out there.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically. “Fine. I didn’t want to play with you either.” Her eyes fell on Tommy’s hot coworker as she spoke. “What about you Leonard, do you want to build a snow-“

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” he said, cutting her off. There was a wild look in his eyes, almost as if he was on the verge of bolting.

 

“Len’s a pediatrician,” Tommy supplied for reference. “He’s a bit touchy when it comes to ‘Frozen’ references.”

 

“So does that mean a sing-a-long of ‘Let it Go’ is out of the question?” Thea asked innocently.

 

Sara almost thought that she saw Leonard’s eye twitch at the reference, which only made her laugh even harder with the others. “Can’t say I blame you,” she whispered. “I will try to refrain the others from popping that one in when the movies begin.” It was an easy promise to make since there was little to no chance that her father owned it anyway.

 

“I appreciate that,” he whispered back.

 

Any further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of her father and Donna. “Everyone one’s here, good,” Quentin said. “We are so glad that you could all join us this year.”

 

Sara saw that he was holding Donna’s hand while he said that. It made her stomach feel like lead again and she was quick to down her drink and get another. She was going to need a lot of these to get through this but she smiled pleasantly with the others all the same. Donna glanced at Quentin before beginning to speak. “As you may or may not know, it’s always been just Felicity and me, so it is a great honor to be welcomed among you all. Christmas is not my holiday, but I hope that I have properly created the spirit for those of you who do celebrate.” Donna looked uncertainly around the room as she trailed off.

 

“The decorations are a bit much,” Felicity said.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver said, half teasing.

 

“What? Does it or does it not look like Mrs. Claus threw up in here?”

 

“Well, I think that it looks great,” Quentin put in as everyone around the room chuckled. He was looking down at Donna with a soft look on his face that made Sara want to vomit. “I’m really glad that you are here. I couldn’t imagine having this dinner without you.” He smiled down at her for a long moment before looking back up to the rest of them. “Actually, come to think of it, there are more of you that I couldn’t imagine having this without. Even a couple I never would have imagined that I would willingly dine with.” A raucous laughter filled the room as both Oliver and Tommy shifted uncomfortably. “If you had told me five years ago,” Quentin went on, “that I would be having dinner with both Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, and that one of them would be married to one of my daughters, I would have told you that you’d lost your minds. And then I probably would have killed them both just to make sure that last part didn’t happen.” Everybody laughed at that too. “But look at you both. You’ve grown into functional adults, something that the entire SCPD never would have predicted. One of you is a doctor, the other the mayor. I still think we need a recount on that, by the way. My point is that we have all grown and changed in the last few years, and I am glad to call all of you family, even those of you who aren’t related to me. This holiday wouldn’t be the same without you. I am very happy to have both my daughters home this time around as well as William here for the first time. And welcome to our guest as well. But I will stop being mushy now. I am pleased to report that dinner should be ready soon, and then we can eat.”

 

The only person in the room who looked excited to hear that pronouncement was Leonard. Sara felt it was her obligation to explain. Luckily he was standing close enough to her that she could whisper to him without the others overhearing. “Soon in Quentin Lance is roughly four or five hours.”

 

“You mean to tell me that not only do I have to wear this ridiculous sweater at your sister’s request but there isn’t even going to be food at this thing?” he whispered back.

 

“Oh there will be food. In four or five hours.” Even the way he groaned was cute. Sara filed that knowledge away for later. “What should we do in the meantime?” she asked the group at large as her father and Donna disappeared back to the kitchen, no doubt to work on the sides.

 

“I say we play cards against humanity,” Thea suggested loudly, to the groans of almost everyone else.

 

“What’s wrong with cards against humanity?” Sara asked.

 

“They just don’t like that I always win,” Thea replied smugly, accenting her statement by sticking her tongue out at her brother.

 

“Real mature,” Oliver shot back, sticking his tongue out at her in return.

 

The group around the siblings dissolved into laughter, and Sara was left on the outside of the circle feeling a little left out again. Even Laurel seemed to be in on the joke. Suddenly the true weight of all the time she had been gone settled on her shoulders. She poured herself another glass of eggnog and sighed. While the others stood arguing about what they should do to pass the time, she could only stand on the sidelines and look on at the people she had known growing up. Now everyone had lives of their own, even her, and she didn’t seem to fit in anymore. “What’s going on in the head of yours?” a voice whispered close to her ear.

 

She turned to find Leonard standing even closer to her than he had been a moment before. He too was on the outside of the group assembled in the living room. Seeing him reminded her that it was a little ridiculous to be pitying herself. After all, if she was feeling left out, how must he feel? The only person he knew was Tommy, and even he was too busy talking to his friends to pay any attention to the coworker he had drug home with him. He was sure to be missing his family too. It certainly put her problems into perspective. “It’s nothing,” she whispered back, careful to give him a small smile.

 

There was something probing about the way he was staring at her that made her want to shift away. She just managed to resist the urge. “You don’t seem like you’re having a good time.”

 

His words took her by surprise. Was her unease that obvious that a stranger could spot it? “How about you?” she asked instead of answering. “Are you having a good time?”

 

“I’d be having a better time if there was food. Tommy promised me food.” He glared at his coworker across the room.

 

She followed his gaze only to find Tommy showing Oliver something excitedly while Laurel looked on disapprovingly. There wasn’t time to wonder what could be going on over there before Leonard was getting her attention again. “I certainly smell food,” he said like that should make said food instantly ready to consume.

 

“Oh the smell gets worse. It’s not time to eat until just the smell alone makes your stomach try to eat itself. Until then we wait.” She glanced around at the assembled group. Though they were all lost in conversations that she wasn’t privy too, about things she knew nothing of, she was glad that she was here with them all the same. It made her heart ache for him, stuck in a strange city halfway across the country from where his family was. “Does your family usually do something like this for the holidays?” she asked without thinking, As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. It probably wouldn’t help to be reminded that he was away from them at this time of the year.

 

“No,” he replied, at least not actively trying to make her feel bad for prying. “I don’t really have much family. Just my sister and Mick. And we were never big on the celebrating growing up.”

 

“That must have sucked,” she said, again without considering her words. “Sorry. I just always had the picture perfect family Christmas thing growing up, and it’s hard to imagine it any other way.” She found herself looking away as she took a sip of her eggnog.

 

“I guess it’s the other way around for me. My dad wasn’t the cook dinner type.” The way he said that implied he was not just speaking of the holidays. “This place looks like how my sister would have decorated if she had free reign though. Her and your step-mother have the same love of gold it seems.”

 

The words were like a shock to the system. “Donna is not my step-mother,” she said pointedly.

 

The look he gave her was more than a little amused. “Do you need to talk about it? I can be a pretty good listener. I have this problem with some of my patients all the time.” He even sounded amused.

 

Sara glared at him. He was talking like she was a petulant child that was simply refusing to accept that her father was seeing someone new. “You don’t know the situation. Okay? He just brings in this new woman like Mom was never even here. He even let her decorate the house! Who does that? Who decorates someone else’s house? Nothing is in the right place. And really, do we need fifty different snow globes on the mantel?” She stopped mid rant when she caught the look on his face.

 

“No, no,” he said, barely suppressing his laughter, “go on. I remember feeling similar when my dad brought home Lisa’s mom. Granted I was six at the time.”

 

He was so aggravating that she stormed away from him without a word. The act seemed to amuse him even further by the laughter that followed her across the room. Laurel looked up from whatever her and Tommy were showing Oliver when Sara stopped next to her with a huff. “You two looked cozy,” her sister said without preamble. “Should I be helping you pick out china patterns?”

 

Sara glared at her pointedly. “He’s rude and judgy and opinioned.”

 

“So you do want to sleep with him,” Tommy put in, making both Oliver and Laurel laugh.

 

“I hate you all.”

 

“Like you hate Snart?” Tommy asked.

 

She really did hate each and every one of them. How dare they know her so well? “What was he even doing here so close to the holidays anyway? Shouldn’t he have been home with his family days ago?”

 

“He was here consulting on a kid’s cancer case. The doctors here were at a loss, and Len’s been doing an experimental trial back in Chicago that they thought might help.”

 

Suddenly all her anger evaporated at Tommy’s words. Of course he was a nice guy who would fly halfway around the country to help a sick kid. She felt like a horrible person for acting like a brat just because he was teasing her. “So he’s like a decent person? Someone who cares about other people? And helps out when he can? The kind of person you bring home for the holidays if they have nowhere else to go? That’s inconvenient.”

 

Laurel shook her head while she tried not to laugh. “And here you were having fun hating him unjustifiably and everything. Now how will you flirt with him?”

 

“I was not flirting with him.”

 

“Looked like it from here.”

 

Sara glared at Oliver, his contribution not needed. She couldn’t even remember why she was so hurt not to be a major part of the group anymore. Why had she even missed them? “This is why I don’t come home more. You guys are fucking awful.”

 

Her words trailed off as she became aware of an unmistakable presence next to her. She resisted the urge to turn to look at him. Any doubts about who had walked up beside her were alleviated when Laurel said, “My sister thinks you’re hot.”

 

The mortification Sara felt at the words was extreme. She opened her mouth to protest. “I never said you were hot.”

 

“So you don’t think I’m hot?”

 

She got the distinct impression he was enjoying this and wanted to kill him. “I bet Dad needs help with dinner,” she said as a more diplomatic way of escape than storming off like she had done before, anything to get away from him.

 

Unfortunately he followed her away from the others. She was very conscious of his steps behind her own. The idea both thrilled and annoyed her. Shouldn’t he go back and talk to Tommy and Laurel? He knew them at least. Why did he insist on bothering her? She stifled a frustrated sigh and kept walking until she had rounded the corner. “What is your damage, dude?” she snapped, spinning around to face him.

 

“I was going to see if your father needed help, same as you. I’m basically crashing his big holiday dinner and thought I should at least offer to earn my keep.” His eyes crinkled as he shot her a bemused smile. “Was there some other reason that you thought I might be following you?”

 

Miraculously she felt no trace of her face getting hot as he teased her. His words brought her down to earth though. She could have kicked herself for her foolishness. Of course he was just being a polite guest. Just because she liked him didn’t mean that he felt the same. “I… uh…” she stammered, trying in vain to come up with an excuse for her outburst.

 

She was saved from having to come up with something by the arrival of Donna, carrying a tray full of light snacks. “I thought that this would tide everyone over while your father finishes dinner.” She presented the tray to Sara to examine. The arrival of snacks was not a good sign. Quentin Lance never would have allowed snacks unless it looked like dinner was going to be longer than he thought. Sure enough, the woman leaned in and told Sara conspiratorially, “Between you and me, he fears that it may be another few hours on the turkey.”

 

Leonard looked appalled. “If soon is four or five hours...” he began.

 

Sara could only nod understandingly. It would be at least seven or eight before dinner was ready now, right on schedule. How had she blocked out her father’s inability to finish dinner on time? She was spared from voicing that thought as well. “I’ll just go take these to the others, but before I go, I do believe that the tradition states that the two of you are supposed to kiss,” Donna added in a stage whisper before walking off.

 

Sara stood there confused for a moment before something told her to look up. Sure enough right above them was a sprig of mistletoe. It was too late to keep him from seeing it too, his eyes instantly following her own. “My mother never hid mistletoe around the house,” she muttered bitterly.

 

“It is a good excuse to kiss me though.”

 

She opened and closed her mouth, her fury so great that she couldn’t find the words to tell him off. Why’d he have to be so insufferable? All she had wanted from him was maybe a little bit of eye candy to stare at during dinner, maybe some light conversation. Being hit on by him was not in the cards. “Is this how you always spend your holidays? You crash other people’s parties and hit on any girl you can find that’s unattached? Do you enjoy it or something?” she snapped, seeing that the more she got worked up the bigger he smiled at her.

 

“You done?” he asked, sounding amused.

 

“Why don’t you go bother Laurel and Tommy?”

 

He took a half step toward her. “Because I don’t want to kiss Laurel or Tommy.” The response surprised her.  “Plus, they’re busy with their friends, and you looked kind of lonely. I can relate.”

 

She felt her anger deflate some as she was reminded yet again that he was here because he was alone for the holidays. “Fine. You can hang out with me, I guess. It’s the right thing to do, take pity on some poor soul at Christmas but don’t go thinking anything of it. I’m just being a good person.”

 

She went to continue her walk toward the kitchen when she was stopped in her tracks by him clearing his throat. When she turned he pointed up to the offending plant hanging above them. “It is tradition after all. And I am all alone on the holidays. And I keep feeling guilty, thinking how upset the kids at the orphanage must be without me there. I was supposed to be Santa this year and bring them presents, and now they’ll probably think that Santa has forgotten all about them.”

 

At that point she had to kiss him if only to shut him up. Just a quick peck on the lips and then she pulled away. “That’s for the fake orphans,” she said. “I just couldn’t hear of their imaginary plight anymore. Plus, tradition. Think nothing of it.”

 

He had the audacity to look hurt. “That is a mighty bold assumption you’re making about my character. I could have been planning to do just that if I had made it home on time. I am a very giving person.”

 

“Are there orphans?”

 

His eyes narrowed at her. “If I said there were would it get me a real kiss?” he asked teasingly.

 

“No,” she said, mock sadness in her voice, “a real kiss would require a snowman. But alas…”

 

With that she turned on her heel and continued on to the kitchen. She was glad that her back was to him and he couldn’t see the big grin on her face as she walked. There would be no living it down if he knew she actually liked him, and she had no intention of letting him in on that secret. Not fully. Not yet at least. For now she was happy to let him wonder as he followed her to the kitchen to help speed up dinner. But her prospects for the holiday were looking up at least. It was going to be a good Christmas after all.


End file.
